1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for shorting together selected plug pins and/or socket contacts of an electrical connector while leaving the other plug pins/socket contacts free for connection to other leads.
During manufacture or assembly of an electrical connector it is often necessary to short together two or more of the pins (if it is a plug) or contacts (if it is a socket), for example so that they may be attached to an earth lead via a single connection. Conventionally, this is done for example by soldering a lead to the rear end of each plug pin or socket contact which is to be shorted and then soldering together the leads. This method is laborious and the resulting network of junctions at the rear of the insulating connector body can obstruct the connections of other leads to the individual unshorted plug pins or socket contacts.